Not What Brothers Do
by E.T.R Da Polski
Summary: So, here is my second story. A family drama, hurt, comfort story, set in a universe where Stan, Kyle and my OC Joey are brothers. Not very high hopes for it, forgive any grammatical c*ck-ups, as the in-story description says, I was not in the best condition writing it. Review and PM me if you have any questions.


Hellooooooo, urrverybody, and welcome to my second story, a family drama in which Stan, Kyle and my OC Joey are brothers. Joey has several mental conditions, the most notable being his mood swings. I really expect this to crash and burn, I think this is one of the crappiest things I've written but considering it's only the second thing I've ever written, I should have more confidence in my self. I was in a pretty bad emotional state writing this, I was crying for 83% of it. I was rushing a lot of it 'cos I wanted to move on to a different story. It's all in a block 'cos I couldn't be fucked to space it out. About halfway through it get's quite crappy and samey but this story will get you familiar with Joey. Review and I hope you enjoy 'cos God know's I didn't.

* * *

NOT WHAT BROTHERS DO

15/05/2012

11:36:59 PM

Stan and Kyle were fast asleep, arms and legs dangling off their beds, Kyle was snoring and Stan was completley silent but Joey was still tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. He turned over and looked at the clock. 3:13 AM."Oh, God..." He thought "I've been awake since 5:30 Saturday morning! I'll just close my eyes and try to fall asleep, if that doesn't work, I guess I'll've had some time to lie down."He pulled his covers up over his head to block Kyle's increasingly loud snoring and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't fall asleep. A common thing for Joey, when you take his insomnia into account. It was 6:02 when he looked at his decided to get up and get dressed because he knew it was pointless just sitting around, doing nothing. He put on his Monday clothes (pre-selected the week before) and brushed his teeth before moving down the stairs to get breakfast. He decided that cereal wouldn't do it this morning and started to do his favourite thing: cooking. He mixed pancake batter and started to prepare the ingredients for 2-and-a-half full English breakfasts, the half for him and 1 each for his brothers, their was mumbling and starting to wake up, Stan was already up and was walking over to open the curtains. "No, don't open them yet..." Said Kyle, croakily. "I'm opening them, ya vampire."Stan said with a hissed as Stan pulled open the curtains and yelled "It burns, it burns!", making them both laugh loudly. Stan and Kyle got some clothes from their closet and got dressed. They had just finished getting their clothes on when they both inhaled deeply, and looked at each other with a knew what that smell was but they didn't know who was cooking. "BACON! Mom must be back from her trip early!" They didn't even notice Joey wasn't in his perfectly made bed as they ran out the bedroom and past the bathroom, sliding down the stairs and stopping in their tracks when they saw who was standing in front of the oven."Morning, guys! How'd ya sleep?""Joey, you did this?""Yeah, cereal just seemed too boring and considering I've been up since 5:30 Sa- uh... yesterday morning, I think I deserved a treat.""You're unusually happy today, Joey."He hopped off his stool, put down his spatula, took off his chef hat and started plating up their breakfast. "Pancake?" Joey said with a smile on his face. "3 for me." Said Stan "Same here." said Kyle, as they both hopped on to their chairs and sat at the table. "Coming right up!" Said Joey, in a New York accent."So, Joey..." Said Kyle "...you've really not slept at all since yesterday?""Yep!"Stan and Kyle looked at each other with concern."Did you try to make yourself fall asleep?" Kyle asked."Yeah, but with your snoring and my insomnia, there was no fuckin' way I was gonna fall back asleep!"Stan and Joey started laughing loudly at Kyle."I don't snore, do I, Stan?""I don't know, Joey heard you and I take his word for it." Stan said, chuckling."Syrup, butter, sugar or lemon on your pancakes?" Said Joey."Uh... sugar, lemon and just give me the bottle of syrup." Said Kyle."Pig." Joey muttered under his breath."I heard that, you asshole!" Stan chuckled then said "Butter and syrup if Kyle doesn't chug the whole bottle."Joey put their plates on a tray, carried it towards the table and placed it down in front of them. Stan and Kyle looked in shock at the mountainous piles on their plates but it didn't put them off."There ya go, fellas, a full English breakfast, beans, sausages, eggs, mushrooms, bacon, toast, tomatoes and to top it all off, pancakes.""Wow! This... this... this is AWESOME!" Said Stan, Kyle was already eating but he murmured in agreement."Hey, who's that small plate for?" Said Kyle, who had barely lifted his head up from his plate to talk."Oh, that's for me, I don't eat as much as you and if you don't slow down you're gonna end up fatter than Cartman!" Stan laughed and Kyle yelled at Joey "Up yours!"Joey chuckled as he grabbed his plate, put it on the table and boiled the kettle before asking "Do you want anything to drink? Tea, coffee, orange juice...?" "Orange juice for me." Kyle said "Uh... I'll have tea." Said Stan "I've never seen you drink tea before, Stan." "Well, I'm already eating English stuff so I should drink English stuff. It makes sense." "Actually, Camellia sinensis is an evergreen plant that grows mainly in tropical and sub-tropical climates such as China and India." "...What?" "Oh, yeah, I forgot you guys aren't as smart as me. Anyway, how do you take it?" "How do I what?" Joey sighed heavily "How much milk and how much sugar?" "Uh... I don't really care, just not too much of either." "Okay, here ya go Stan, tea for you and orange juice for you, Kyle." "Thanks, Joey." Said Stan, appreciatively. Kyle muttered "Fank ooo." with a full mouth. Joey decided not to comment and dug in to his food. They ate in silence for a little while when Kyle finished with a loud belch "Ah, Jesus Christ, Kyle, cover your mouth when you do that!" Stan said, annoyed. Joey didn't say anything but instead took all the empty cups and plates in silence and put them in the dish washer. "Joey, are you all right?" Said Stan, sounding worried. "Uh, yeah, I'm... fine." He said, with a sigh and slowly walked upstairs. "Why does he have to be bi-polar?" Sighed Kyle "I'll go talk to him." Said Stan, sounding concerned. He went up the stairs and saw Joey walking into their bedroom. "Joey? Joey, wait a second." He ignored him and kept going. Joey sunk into his beanbag and flicked the TV on. Stan walked up to him and asked "Joey, are you okay?" Joey's look of depression turned to happieness "Yeah, Stan, I'm great, did you enjoy breakfast?" "...Yeah, I uh... I did." As Stan was walking out of the bedroom he saw Kyle coming up the stairs "How is he?" "He says he's fine now but I gotta admit, I'm worried about 'im." "I'll go in and talk to him to keep his mind off it." "Just be careful though, the slightest thing can upset him." "Alright, I'll remember that.". Stan went back down the stairs as Kyle went into the bedroom. As he was walking in he heard Joey sobbing quietly "Joey, what's wrong?" "I don't know, I think it's 'cos haven't got any sleep since Saturday an-" "Wait, what do you mean Saturday? At breakfast you told us it was yesterday." "I didn't want you to worry." "We were already worried, Joey. You should've told us, we need to get you to the doctors." Joey started to panic, shaking and hyperventilating. "The doctors! No, no, no, I'm not going to the doctors!" "We need to get you checked out, you could be really sick." "Well, can't you just get me some sleeping pills or something?" "Joey, you know you're allergic to those things." "What about anti-depressants?" You're allergic to them as well!" "Well, I'm not going!" "Joey, your mood swings get really bad when you don't sleep. If you don't go for yourself, can you at least go for me?" Kyle smiled at him as he sighed "...Okay, I'll do it for you, Kyle." "Thanks, Joey." Kyle hugged him and went back downstairs to tell Stan about it and call the doctors.

10:30 AM

Kyle and Stan were looking for some money for a cab to take them and Joey to the doctors when they heard a thud and a yell "Goddamnit!" "Stan, was that you?" "No, I thought that was you." They looked at each other with panic on their faces "Aw, crap, Joey!" They ran upstairs and into their bedroom when they saw Joey trying to climb their closet "Joey, what the fuck are you doing!" yelled Kyle "Dusting the bedroom, what else would I be doing?" They both walked up to him and tryed to pull him down "No! Let go of me! I have to clean it!" "No, you don't! We're going to the doctors!" "Alright, alright, let me go and I'll go to the doctors." "Promise?" Joey sighed "I promise." They let go and Joey hopped down "Sorry, guys, I was just looking for a way to stop myself from going." He hugged them and walked downstairs to get ready, Kyle looked at Stan and said "The sooner we get to the doctors, the better." "I know, he's getting worse." Stan and Kyle found some money and called for a cab. They got in the cab and made their way there. As they neared the doctors, Joey started to shake. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Stan said, hugging him comfortingly. The cab pulled up on the curb and Kyle paid the driver as Joey and Stan got out "Just hold my hand and nothing's gonna happen." Joey reached out and grabbed Stan's hand with a smile on his face as Kyle caught up with them. Kyle walked up to the receptionist and checked Joey in for his appointment. "Okay, Joey, just let us talk to the doctor for you, or is there something else you need to tell us about?" "Uh, no, I can't think of anything but if I do I'll speak up." They walked in and sat down. After explaining everything to the doctor, including the mood swings, lack of sleep due to insomnia and allergy to sleeping pills and anti-depressants, he suggested keeping him in low-stress situations and to keep him as calm as possible. "Okay, thanks." They left the doctors and decided to walk back home to comply with his low-stress rules. On the way home they kept their conversation calm and only talked about things that didn't panic Joey, such as gaming and cooking, his favourite things.

11:30 AM

They got back home and put on the TV on. "Hey, Joey, do you wanna play Halo?" Stan asked "Sure, let me just go to the bathroom and I'll be ready." Joey walked upstairs and Kyle started to set up the Xbox as Stan got food and drinks, more than enough for three people (Kyle gets especially ravenous when he's playing Halo). Joey walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs and saw Stan and Kyle waiting for him on the couch. Stan patted the space next to him and lifted up a controller "Come on, Joey." Joey smiled and hopped onto the couch "Bring it, bitch!" Joey yelled, laughing. After playing for about 2 hours straight, Kyle got up to get more food. When he was in the kitchen Stan whispered to Joey "I think you're right. He is gonna be fatter than Cartman if he doesn't slow down." They held in their laughs as Kyle walked back in holding a can of Pepsi and a huge bag of chips, their faces going bright red as they sputtered and giggled "What's so funny?" Kyle asked "Oh, nothing, Eric." Stan said, bursting into screaming laughter, making Joey falling off the couch, cackling. "Dude, enough with the fat jokes! I'm not fat!" "So why did me and Joey have none of the food for THREE people?" "That was for all of us?" "Yeah, fatso!" Joey screamed with laughter as he pulled himself back onto the couch, grabbing his controller. "I'm just ignoring you." Said Kyle "Yeah, let's keep playing." Joey said, still out of breath from laughing so much, Stan was still giggling and Joey was still smiling "Ha! I got you, Stan!" "Aw, lame! You stuck me with a plasma grenade!".

2:15 PM

After another hour of gaming (Stan emerging victorious) they turned the Xbox off and went to get lunch. Kyle and Stan were about to open the fridge when Joey stopped them "Why would you get something pre-made when I could make you something a million times better?" "Joey, do you think you can cook again today?" "Of course, it's not like running or exercising, it doesn't make you tired." "Oh, cool." "Well, what do you guys want?" "Anything, really." "Okay, anything coming right up." Joey looked into the fridge and grabbed mince meat, cheese, ketchup and four buns. He turned the oven on as he rolled the mince into balls and flattened them into burgers. Stan and Kyle looked on in awe at how fast he was. It went from the fridge to the oven in five minutes. "Well, while those are grilling I'll go to the bathroom." "Remember to wash your hands!" Kyle said "Fuck you, Kyle! I don't wanna deal with your shit right now so just FUCK OFF!" Joey stomped off upstairs "Whoa... that was bad." "I know, he went from happy to... psyhcotic in, like, five seconds." Stan and Kyle sat in silence for a few minutes before they saw Joey walk back into the kitchen "Before you say anything Kyle, I did wash my hands." Joey chuckled and walked over to the oven "I think those are done." Stan and Kyle looked at each other in confusion but kept silent. "Okay, what do you guys want on your burgers?" "Uh, Joey, do you... remember what you said to Kyle earlier?" "Yeah, I promised I'd wash my hands and I asked him to keep an eye on the burgers. Why?" "No, you didn't you told him to fuck off." Stan said with a frown "...D-did I?" He said, eyes welling up. "Yeah, you did." "Oh, God, Kyle I'm so sorry!" He said, running up to Kyle hug him and bursting into tears "It's okay, really, I know you have mood swings." "No, it's not okay, I need to control them but sometimes they just build up and I can't stop them." "Then tell us when you can feel them building up and we'll help you get rid them." Joey was still sobbing but he managed to talk "O-okay, thanks, I appreciate it guys, I really do." "Don't worry about it, we're your brothers, we're always gonna be here for you." "Alright, I'll get your food for you." Stan and Kyle sat back down and waited for Joey "Hang on, didn't you make yourself anything, Joey?" "No, I'm not hungry." Stan looked at Kyle with concern. "Okay, here ya go, guys, sorry about what I did earlier." He walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs, whilst Stan and Kyle dug into their food.

6:00 PM

Stan walked to the bottom of the stairs "Hey, Joey, The Simpsons is on." No reply. "Joey, can you hear me? Aw, Godamnit." Stan walked up the stairs and into their bedroom where he saw Joey, face down in his pillow, crying. "Joey? Joey, whats wrong?" He stopped crying long enough speak "I can't believe I was so mean to Kyle..." "Joey, don't worry, he knows you have mood swings and he knows you have trouble controlling them an-" "SHUT UP, STAN!" Joey screamed "Oh, my God, I did it again!" He burst into tears before Stan pulled him closer to hug him. Kyle walked in after wondering what all the noise was. He saw Joey crying into Stan's shoulder and all it took was a second of eye contact with Stan and he knew what had happened. He sighed and walked back down the stairs and couldn't help but feel it was his fault.

9:00 PM

The boys were getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth and changing into their pyjamas. Stan and Kyle were already in bed but Joey sat in the bathroom, crying quietly. "Stan..." Kyle asked "... is this my fault?" "No, it's just, he's had a hard day and going to the doctors is really difficult for him and he told you himself, he hasn't slept since Saturday and his mood swings get really bad when he doesn't sleep." "Oh, here he comes." Joey was drying his eyes as he walked in and got into bed in silence. "Joey, you okay?" Kyle asked "Yeah, I'm fine, I just hope I get some sleep tonight." He said, hopefully "Good night, Stan, good night Kyle." "Good night, Kyle, good night, Joey." "Good night, Stan, good night, Joey."

10:30 PM

Joey was finally asleep. "Stan? Stan? Are you still awake?" Kyle whispered "Yeah." Stan whispered back. "Look, Joey's asleep!" He whispered, smiling. "Really?" "Yeah, really!" "Wow, all the stuff that happened today must've tired 'im out." "This is great! This'll make it a lot easier for him tomorrow with his mood swings, should calm 'im down a little bit." "Yeah, we should stop talking, we don't wanna wake 'im up." "Okay, 'night, Kyle." "'Night, Stan."

6:00 AM

Joey was starting to wake up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He got up, got dressed into his Tuesday clothes and brushed his teeth before opening the curtains. "Ah! Damn it, Joey, what's wrong with you?" Kyle groaned, still under his covers. Stan didn't complain but he covered his eyes until he got his clothes and went into the bathroom. "What do you want for breakfast this morning?" Joey asked "Uh, just pancakes or something..." "Sure, I'll get on those right away for ya, Kyle. Stan, pancakes for you as well?" "Yeah." Stan shouted from the bathroom. Joey hopped down the stairs and started the pancakes. Stan came out of the bathroom and went downstairs. Kyle went into the bathroom, got dressed and brushed his teeth before following Stan.

6:45 AM

Stan, Kyle and Joey were slouched on the couch, watching a new episode of Terrance & Phillip, Snow White & The Fartsman. "Wow, they really aren't trying with the titles anymore." Stan said. "So, Joey, do you feel any better today?" Kyle asked. "Yeah, I feel great! I haven't felt sad or angry at all today!" "That's 'cos you actually slept last night." "Really? I wondered what that weird feeling was." Joey giggled and turned his attention to the TV "Thou must kiss me on thine lips to awaken me from thy slumber, buddy." "What about a fart instead?" Terrance leapt onto Phillips face and farted loudly "Oh, Terrance, you farted!" Kyle, Stan and Joey laughed all at the same time and kept watching, enthralled at this exciting, new episode.

10:30 PM

Stan was in the living room, playing the Xbox, when Joey walked in and noticed what game was on the screen "Oh, you're playing Metro 2033?" "Yeah, it's awesome, I've already completed it on Easy and I'm halfway through on Medium." "Oh, cool. Call me when you've completed it on Easy, Medium and Hardcore, 'cos then I can give you some tips on how to complete it on Ranger Easy." Joey walked into the kitchen, leaving Stan with a confused look on his face. He put the game on pause and followed Joey. "What did you mean when you said you could give me some tips?" "I meant I could give you some tips, Stan." "But I've never seen you play that." "I play it all the time when I can't sleep." "Really?" "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Stan. Now back off and leave it before I make you back off." He said, darkly and exited the kitchen, all the while not breaking eye contact with Stan. The first time today he'd shown any signs of having a mood swing. A few minutes later, Stan told Kyle about it. "But he was doing really well, I don't understand. Was it just over the game?" "Yeah, all I did was ask him why I've never seen him play it." "He's never done that before." "Well, as long as we just be careful when we talk to him, he should be okay." "Yeah, tell me if he does that again and I'll ask him about it."

1:30 PM

Joey, Stan and Kyle were eating lunch at the table when Kyle spoke up "Joey, could you pass the salt?" "Sure, here ya go." Joey slid the salt shaker across the table and Kyle caught it as it glided past his plate "Thanks." Stan and Kyle were on edge, looking for the smallest signs of Joey having a mood swing. They were eating quietly and minding their manners, when Joey started to look agitated. Kyle leant over to Stan and whispered "Be careful, Joey's looking angry." Joey looked up from his plate at Kyle with a frown and said angrily "What did you just say to him?" "Oh, nothing, I was just talking quietly." "No, you said my name, I heard you. What did you say to him?" Stan and Kyle remained silent, knowing that if they told him, he would get angry and if they didn't, it would do exactly the same. Joey stood up and threw his plate at the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HIM!" Stan and Kyle started to panic and got out of their seats to calm him down "Joey, it was nothing, just calm down and let us talk to you!" "NO!" Joey screamed as he pushed through Stan and knocked Kyle to the floor. "Joey, what the fuck did you do that for!" Stan yelled as he pulled Kyle up. Joey was running up the stairs when he stopped halfway "You follow me, you're DEAD!" He shouted as he pointed at Stan and Kyle, still in shock at what just happened. Joey continued upstairs with more bangs and crashing as he went "Holy shit!" "Kyle, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. I think I cut my arm though. Can you see anything?" Kyle said, lifting his arm up. Stan looked at Kyle's arm when he noticed a rip in his jacket and a deep cut, dripping with blood. "Oh, shit, dude, you're bleeding!" "I am!" Kyle said, panicking "Alright, stay there, I'll get a-" Stan stopped mid-sentence and looked at a red spot on the back of Kyle's hat "Kyle, I think you hit your head, stay still a second, lemme have a look." Stan took off Kyle's hat and looked carefully "Stan, I'm feeling dizzy." "Okay, just lie down, I'm gonna get some bandages." Stan walked into the kitchen and started digging through everything. "Stan, did you find anything yet?" Kyle said, quietly "No, not ye- Ah, here they are." Stan got the bandages and started to wrap up Kyle's arm and head, making sure he didn't get too much blood on his hands. "Okay, that should do it. Can you walk?" Stan said, trying to pull Kyle up "Yeah, I can." "Alright, let's get you into bed." Kyle let go of Stan and fell back towards the table, grabbing hold of it, slipping and shaking "No, I am NOT going upstairs with that psychopath!" "Kyle, he can't help it." He sighed and moved closer to Kyle "Look, would it make you feel better if I went up there to see what he's doing now?" "...Well, yeah, it would." "Okay, just sit down and wait for me to come and get you." Stan was at the bottom of the stairs when Kyle called him "Stan!" He turned around and looked at Kyle "...Just be careful, alright?" Stan nodded and made his way up the stairs, preparing himself for what might happen. He walked slowly up to the bedroom when he saw Joey curled up in the corner, shaking violently and crying. Stan sighed before walking in to the bedroom and edging slowly towards him. "Joey? Joey, you can't do this. You hurt Kyle, he's bleeding really badly." "B-bleeding? Oh, God, I'm a horrible brother!" He grabbed hold of Stan and cryed even louder "Joey, you can't help it, but you really scared him. He made me come up here to talk to you because he was too scared to do it himself. I think you need to go and apologise to him." Joey was still crying but he spoke through the tears. "O-okay." Joey stood up, not letting go of Stan's arm. They walked down the stairs and Joey looked at Kyle. He let go of Stan, ran up to Kyle and hugged him "Oh, Kyle, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I don't even know what happened." "It's okay, Joey, just tell us when you feel a mood swing coming on and we'll help you." "Thanks. Do you want me to help you up the stairs?" Joey said, wiping his eyes and smiling weakly. Kyle looked at Stan and he knew he had to let him. "Yeah, Joey, I think I could use some help." Joey and Stan held Kyle's arms as he walked up the stairs. They got him into bed, made sure he was comfortable and Joey hugged him before saying sorry again. "Call me if you need anything, Kyle." Stan said. He walked out of the bedroom with Joey. "I'm really sorry about all of this, Stan. Let me know if there's anyway I can make it up to you."

6:30 PM

The boys had just had dinner and had finished putting their plates in the dishwasher when Joey suddenly burst into tears. Stan and Kyle looked at him and sighed "Joey, what's wrong now?" Kyle said, sounding exhausted from the days events. "I don't knoooooow!" Joey wailed as Stan hugged him. "S-sorry, guys, I didn't even feel that one building up." "Don't worry, just make sure you don't flip out like you did earlier."

9:00 PM

Stan, Kyle and Joey were getting ready for bed in the usual manner; Stan and Kyle were already in bed, about to get some sleep and Joey was crying in the bathroom. "How long has he been in there?" "Uh..." Kyle checked the stop watch "...23 minutes. 11 minutes more than last night." Kyle grabbed a notebook off his nightstand labeled "Joey's Nighttime Information" and wrote down the total, next to all the others. Stan and Kyle always felt bad knowing he was crying in there, knowing they couldn't do anything about it. Joey turned off the tap which he used to cover his crying. It never worked. He got out of the bathroom and hopped into bed, upon which, Kyle pointed out something "Uh, Joey, you've still got some tears..." "Oh, hang on." He got back up and went into the bathroom. He came back out with a handkercheif, wiping his eyes and snuffling. "Okay, here's hoping I get some sleep tonight, guys. Good night, Stan, good night, Kyle." "Good night, Joey, good night, Kyle." "Good night, Stan, good night, Joey."

10:30 PM

Stan was on the verge of sleep and so was Kyle, but Joey was wide awake, pacing from side to side. "Joey, just lie down, you might sleep if you stay still." Stan said, sounding annoyed. Joey didn't listen. Stan started to lose his temper and eventually snapped at him "Joey, just get in your fucking bed!" Joey's eyes welled up as he stopped pacing. He looked at Stan in shock before running downstairs. Kyle immediately turned around and got out of bed "Stan, what the Hell do you think you're doing, shouting at Joey? He's bad enough as it is!" He ran downstairs after Joey "Joey? Joey, come here!" "Aw, Godamnit." Stan sighed, getting out of bed to follow Kyle. Joey was under the table, still crying whilst Kyle was trying to calm him down. "Stan, why did you yell at me?" "I don't know, I'm tired and your pacing was annoying me and..." He sighed "...Look, Joey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Stan spread his arms and asked "Hug?" With a smile. Joey got out from under the table and took him up on his offer. Kyle smiled and followed them back upstairs.

12:00 AM

Stan was asleep and Kyle was snoring loudly but Joey couldn't sleep again. He got up and put the TV on, muting it immediately and turning on the subtitles. He surfed through the channels and found some late-night repeats of Family Guy, he leant back in his beanbag and watched, occasionally stifling his laughs. After about an hour, he got up and turned the TV off, not feeling anymore tired. He reluctantly walked over to Kyle's bed and gently tapped him on the shoulder "Kyle? Kyle, wake up." He whispered. Kyle stopped snoring and sputtered a few times before slowly waking up "Oh, Joey, what are you doing up?" "Whatcha think?" "Oh, yeah, that was a stupid question. Anyway, what do you want?" "Sleep. What else would I want?" "Well, just lie down, you might get some." "Can I sleep in your bed?" Ah, gay! Kyle thought. "Fine. Just don't get all faggy on me." "Thanks, Kyle." Joey smiled and hopped into bed with him. In five minutes, Joey was asleep, hugging Kyle. "Goddamnit." Kyle muttered.

6:00 AM

Joey woke up, gave Kyle one last squeeze and released his grip. Within five minutes, he was dressed in his Wednesday clothes and he had brushed his teeth. He decided to take a tactical approach to opening the curtains this morning to avoid the wrath of Kyle. He slowly creeped up to the curtains and grabbed both of them. He quickly yanked them open and ran out the room as fast as possible. It seemed to work. The morning went on as usual, Joey making breakfast, Kyle and Stan being woken by pancakes and Joey making a snarky comment about Kyle being the new Cartman.

10:30 AM

Joey was walking past Stan and Kyle sat on the couch watching TV when he stopped and spoke to Kyle "Uh, Kyle, can come talk to me in the kitchen for a minute?" "Sure." Kyle followed Joey into the kitchen and sat down "I'm sorry about last night, I was really tired and hugging makes me fall asleep quicker." "Don't worry about it, you needed to sleep and that was the only thing that works." "Thanks, Kyle." They walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

12:30 PM

Stan and Kyle were having lunch when the doorbell rang. Kyle was just about to get off his chair when he heard Joey thundering down the stairs. He almost slammed straight into the door from the sheer speed of his movement. Joey grabbed the door and caught his breath before opening it. It was Cartman, looking angry. "Oh, hey, Eric." "Who the Hell are you?" Kyle hopped off his chair when he heard the annoying tone of his enemy. He walked up to the door and moved Joey out of the way. "What do you want?" "Where's Kenny?" "Dead." "Oh. Well, who's he?" "My brother." "How come I've never seen 'im?" "Becuase he's home-schooled to keep him away from people like you who would just make fun of him." "I'd still find something to rip on him for but he doesn't look, like, retarded or gay or somethin'." "No, he has bipolar disorder and depression." "Bi-what?" "Bipolar, dumbass. It means he can be happy one minute then sad the next." "What a fag." "Shut up, Cartman!" Joey heard what Cartman said about him and he started to get angry. Joey pushed past Kyle squared up to Cartman. "Eric, I think you should go." "What if I don't? Are you gonna use your fag powers to make me run away?" "No, I'll MAKE you leave." "Oooh, Fag-boy's getting angry, run away, run away!" Cartman laughed mockingly "Would a fag do this?" Joey lifted his fist and planted it firmly on Cartman's nose, knocking him over. "Holy crap, Joey!" Kyle was shocked at what he'd just seen but he still walked up to Cartman and poked him a few times. "He's out cold!" "Wow, I didn't know I could do that!" Cartman coughed and woke up "Aw, he's not dead." Stan said, sounding pissed off. Cartman looked at Joey in shock, holding his nose to stop the blood. Joey grabbed Eric by his coat and dragged him down the road, all the way back to his house. "...MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Cartman screamed as he was pulled away. Stan and Kyle were laughing hysterically and could barely stand up whilst they were following Joey. Kyle caught up with him and tried to hold Joey's sleeve to stay up. "Joey! Joey, that was awesome! Where are you taking him?" "Home. I thought I'd let someone else deal with the fat little bastard." "I'm not fat!" After a few minutes they made it to Cartman's, Stan and Kyle still laughing. Joey walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Cartman's mom opened the door. "Oh, Poopsiekins, what happened?" "I think you need to control your son, Leanne." Joey let go of Cartman and made his way back home. "Serves you right, Poopsiekins!" Kyle yelled, before laughing and continuing to follow Stan and Joey home. "Joey, that was the best mood swing you've ever had!" "That wasn't a mood swing. I did that myself." Stan and Kyle looked at Joey in confusion. "That didn't seem like something you'd do. You called Cartman's mom Leanne. You've never called grown-ups by their first name." "That's because I have no respect for that woman." "Why?" "She's a Goddamn crack whore, that's why." Stan and Kyle started laughing again and followed Joey home.

6:30 PM

Stan and Kyle were sat on the couch playing Halo when Joey walked past them and out the door. Stan and Kyle looked at each other worryingly "Where's he going?" "I'll follow 'im." Stan said, getting up and walking out. He looked around but he couldn't see Joey. He went around the back of the house and noticed something. The ladder in the backyard was stretched to full length and was leant up against the house. Stan looked at the top and saw Joey's leg going over the top. "Oh, for Godsakes, Joey." Stan muttered, whilst climbing the ladder after him. When he got to the top, he saw Joey sat on the end of the gutter with a pair of binoculars. "Joey, what are you doing?" "Would you believe me if I said bird-watching?" "No." "Well, in that case, I'm Red-watching." "What?" "That girl, Red. I've been admiring her for so long, two years to be exact. Every time I can't sleep, I come out here and watch her room. Knowing she's asleep makes me feel better. I think I like her." "Why don't you ask her out?" "Are you crazy? I can't even think about her without feeling nervous." "Well, why don't I intoduce you to her? It might help you get rid of your depression." "Really? You'd do that for me?" "Of course. I don't like her and I don't think anyone else wants her. I can do it tomorrow, if you want to." "Thanks, Stan. I owe you one."

9:00 PM

Same as always. Stan and Kyle in bed, Joey crying in the bathroom and Kyle timing it. "Only 3 minutes tonight. He's getting a lot better." "That might be because I promised to intoduce him to Red tomorrow." "That girl from school?" "Yeah, turns out he's liked her for two years. He's been watching her room every time he can't sleep." "Really? Is that what he was doing up on the roof earlier?" "Yeah, he w- Oh, quiet, here he comes." Joey opened the bathroom door and walked up to his bed. He stopped and turned to Stan "Thanks for this, Stan. This'll help me a lot." "Don't get your hopes up too much, Joey." "Okay." Joey got into bed and yawned. "Good night, Stan, good night, Kyle." "Good night, Kyle, good night, Joey." "Good night, Joey, good night, Stan."

2:00 AM

Kyle was woken up by a thud from the roof and muffled cursing. He got up and noticed Joey wasn't in his bed. He now knew the source of the thud. He went downstairs and out the door. I Sure enough, in the backyard was the ladder and footprints in the snow. He climbed it and saw Joey sat on the gutter with his legs crossed, looking up at the sky. "Can you believe it, Kyle? I'm gonna meet my dream girl in just a few hours. Me, the guy with mood swings and depression is gonna be the happiest guy in the world." Kyle walked over to the gutter, sat down next to Joey and crossed his legs. "I hope it's gonna work out for ya, Joey, I really do."

5:00 AM

Joey didn't get any sleep from all the excitement. He got up earlier to prepare himself for the day ahead. He got dressed into his Thursday clothes, brushed his teeth and, as usual, invoked the wrath of Kyle by opening the curtains. "Goddamnit, Joey, It's five o'clock in the morning! Look, I know you're excited but you don't even know if she'll like you." "I know she'll like me. I can feel it." He was almost skipping with glee as he walked out the room. "Stan, am I the only one who thinks this might not go well? I mean, I really want it to work but I think he's getting his hopes up too fast." "I know but think of how good this could be for him. This could cure his depression, stop his mood swings and give him a reason to wake up in the morning. Look, I know if it works, we'll be losing our brother a litttle bit, but it would make his life a whole lot better. Can't you just be happy for him?" Kyle just stood in shock as he realised he was just being selfish. Stan was right. They would be losing their brother but only a small amount. "You're right, Stan. I'm sorry, I was being selfish. If this makes Joey happy, I think I should support him." They got dressed and walked downstairs. Joey was cooking breakfast, humming and dancing ever so slightly with every movement. Stan and Kyle had never seen him so happy. They knew this would be good for him.

9:00 AM

Joey was pestering Stan the whole morning to call Red. "I don't even know if she's awake yet. I'll call her in a little while, Joey." "Don't worry, I can check that." He grabbed his binoculars, ran outside and climbed his ladder before Stan had a chance to open his mouth. Stan slowly got up from his chair and followed him. He climbed the ladder and saw him standing on the gutter, binoculars aimed towards Red's house. "She's awake, she's awake, call her, quickly!" "She's not gonna dissapear in the space of an hour, now come down off the roof." "But I don't want too!" "You're coming down right now, Joey!" "Oh, alright." He reluctantly followed Stan down the ladder and waited for him to call Red. Despite his previous confidence, he was nervous. REALLY nervous.

10:30 AM

"Hi, Red. Yeah, it's Stan. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later. No, not with me, my brother. No, not Kyle. Joey. Yeah, the bipolar one. Stark's Pond. Twelve o'clock. Don't worry, I'll be coming along to make sure he doesn't have a mood swing. 'Kay, see ya later." He hung up the phone and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Joey, get ready for Red! You're meeting her at twelve!" Stan heard "YES!" and footsteps rushing across the upstairs. Stan smiled, knowing Joey was probably digging through his closet to find his "smart" clothes.

1:00 PM

Joey was dressed and ready to go, pacing across the floor. Stan got up and told Joey that they were going to Stark's Pond. "Oh, cool, I love that place!" "Are you still sure you want to do this?" "Stan, do you really have to ask?" "Oh, yeah. Do you feel okay, no mood swings coming on or anything?" "Well, apart from being scared as Hell, I'm good." "Alright, let's go." Don't forget the picnic basket, Stan." Stan grabbed the basket and handed it to Joey. They went out and made their way to Stark's Pond. Joey was swinging the picnic basket the whole way. Ten minutes later, they were at Stark's Pond. Joey set out the picnic and Stan leant up against a tree, out of Joey's eyeline so as not to get in the way. Joey sat on the picnic blanket and waited for Red, looking around constantly. One past twelve and Joey saw Red walking towards to him. He stood up and outstretched his hand. She shook it and said "Hi, I'm Red, you're Joey, aren't you?" With a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm J-Joey." He said quietly. Stan waved and Red waved back. They started to talk and found out they have a lot in common. Stan called Red half-way through to talk to her. "So, do you like him?" "Yeah, he's funny, he's cute and he seems really happy to be with me." "You don't how excited he was when I told him I could intoduce him to you. He's liked you for ages, but he's never been able to talk you." "Wow." "He was up all night making that picnic." "Seriously?" "Yeah, he really wants this to work." "I like him. I think there might be second date." "That's brilliant!" "Red, you comin' back?" "Yeah, of course, Joey." She walked back to the picnic blanket and continued the date.

1:30 PM

"Okay, I gotta get going, Joey, but I really enjoyed this. I definetly wanna see you again some time." "Really?" "Yeah, gimme a call some time." She gave him a quick hug before making her way back to her house. "Good job, buddy." Stan said, patting him on the back.

5:00 PM

Joey was still bragging about his date. Stan and Kyle let him brag. It was the first girl he's ever been with after all. "I guess your date went well then, Joey." Kyle said, barely getting a word in. "Are you kidding? It was the best date ever!" Joey said, swinging his arms into the air. "Are you going out with her again?" "I hope so." "She told me that she might want a second date, Joey." "What?" "Yeah, she really likes you." "You should give her a call sometime." "I'll go call her now!" Joey said, about to run off. "No, Joey, you have to wait at least eightteen hours before you call her again." "Why?" "If you call her too early it makes you seem desperate and girls don't like needy guys." "Seven o'clock." "What?" "Seven o'clock tomorrow morning, that's when I can call her!" "Joey, she's not even awake at seven." "I can leave a message." "But if you leave a message at seven, she'll still think you're needy and lame." "Why? It's still eightteen hours after the date." "Because girls aren't as anal and precise about time and punctuation as you are." "Ha, you said anal." Stan giggled "Oh, yeah, I did. Look, just call her at nine or ten. It gives you a better chance of her answering." "Okay..." Joey sighed.

9:00 PM

Stan, Kyle and Joey were in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, when Stan finished and walked out. "See you in a little while, Joey." "Why, where are you goin'?" "I'm not going anywhere but aren't you gonna, like, cry in the bathroom, or something?" "No, I don't feel like crying tonight." "Really?" Stan and Kyle looked at each other, shocked and happy at the same time. "After the day I've had, I'm not actually sad." "That's great, Joey!" "I know, I just don't feel like crying, I feel so much more positive about life. Who knew meeting a girl could change so much?" He said as he walked out of the bathroom. As Kyle finished brushing his teeth, Stan whispered to him "Told ya." and went to his bed. Kyle followed him, yawning and accidently bumped into the door. "Ah! Fuckin' door!" Stan and Joey laughed at him loudly, making Joey fall out of his bed. "Piss off!" Kyle yelled, rubbing his nose as he walked up to his bed. Joey pulled himself back on to his own, still giggling and squealing from the incident. They eventually calmed down and were still smiling as they shut their eyes. "Good night, Stan, good night, dumbass." Joey chuckled. "Good night, Joey, good night, jerkface." Stan laughed quietly. "Good night, asshole, good night, dickhead." Kyle grumbled.

10:30 PM

Joey and Kyle were asleep but, for some reason, Stan wasn't. After seeing Joey so happy with Red, he couldn't help but think about his failed relationship with Wendy. He decided to ignore it and went to sleep.

6:00 AM

Joey woke up and leapt out of bed before getting into his Friday clothes and brushing his teeth. He opened the curtains and paid no attention to Kyle's idle threats. "Sorry, Kyle, you won't get through to me today." He went downstairs and made breakfast to wake Stan up who was mumbling in his sleep. Kyle came down without Stan. "Is he still asleep?" "Yeah." Joey sighed, grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon and made his way upstairs. He crept up to Stan's bed and took a deep breath. He swung the spoon and hit the pan as hard as he could, repeatedly. Stan yelled and grabbed it quickly. "Joey, what the fuck are you doing!" "Waking you up." He giggled before rushing downstairs. Kyle was just about to shove his fork into Joey's pancakes when Joey walked up to him and smacked the back of his hat. "Joey, what the fuck did you do that for!" "Those are my pancakes. You want more, ask me, instead of stealing, ya fat douche." "I'm not fat!" "So now you're gonna tell me you're big-boned."

9:00 AM

Joey had just noticed what time it was. He ran over to the phone and grabbed it, almost dropping it as he did so. He was only able to dial 5 before it started to ring. It was Red. His heartbeat went faster just looking at the number. He answered and slowly lifted the phone to his ear. "H-hi, Red. I was just about to call you." "Hi, Joey. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later." "Y-yeah, sure! What did you have in mind?" Joey said, not realising it sounded slightly seductive. "I was thinking maybe a sleepover?" "Holy crap!" Joey thought. "Sure, when?" "Well, how about six o'clock?" Stan and Kyle were walking down the stairs at this point in the conversation. "Alright, I'll be there. See ya later, Red." He put the phone down, caught his breath and turned around to see Stan and Kyle stood behind him. "You couldn't resist calling her, could you?" "You don't understand, Kyle. SHE called ME. I was dialling her number when the phone started ringing." "So, what happened? Does she wanna go out again?" "She invited me for a sleepover!" "Wow, you lucky bastard." "When are you going?" "Six o'clock." "Oh, Kyle, you know what that means!" "What? What does it mean?" Joey said, looking confused. "Well, think about it. If you were just going for a sleepover she would have invited you over later. She must wanna... You know." "What?" "Like, make out, or something." "Really?" "Yeah, probably." "Cool!" He said, before running upstairs and packing his things.

2:00 PM

"Only four hours now!" Joey said, sat on the couch, staring at his watch. "Joey, we're trying to watch TV. Can you just be quiet for a little while?" "Yeah, but I'm so excited, I just wanna talk about it." Kyle sighed and kept watching TV, trying to block out Joey.

5:15 PM

Joey was ready to go but Stan and Kyle were trying to tell him that going there too early would be a bad idea. "Joey, if you go now she might not be ready and it might make her nervous. Just wait for half an hour and then go." "But why? Surely it would be better to go early so it makes me look more interested." "But to a girl, needy and interested can seem like the same thing." "Fine. I'll wait." Joey went and sat down on the couch, tapping his feet and checking his watch constantly.

5:30 PM

Joey made sure Stan and Kyle couldn't see him and slowly crept up to the door. He grabbed the handle and quietly pulled it down. He opened the door, keeping as silent as possible and snuck out. He shut the door, sighed and made his way to Red's. Back in the house, Stan and Kyle were in their bedroom when Kyle decided to check on Joey. "Joey? Joey, you down here?" He looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. He went outside and looked at the roof, hoping he was sat on the gutter, but their was no sign of him. He went back inside and ran up the stairs "Stan, I think Joey's gone to Red's." "But we told him not to do that. Would he really not listen to us?" "Yeah, when he's nuts about something." "It doesn't matter anyway, he'll just make himself look like an idiot and he can't blame us for not telling him." Kyle looked out the window and saw something going towards Red's house. "Hang on a second..." He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He dialled Joey's number and waited for an answer. He saw the person stop and lift a phone up to their ear. He knew who it was. "Hello?" "Joey, what the Hell are you doing!" "Goin' to Red's, what else would I be doing?" "Waiting, like we told you to!" "Sorry Kyle, you're breaking up, can't hear you." "Joey, don't yo-" Joey hung up the phone, put it in his pocket and knocked on Red's door.

8:00 PM

Joey and Red were sat on the couch, watching TV, still holding hands. All of these events had led Stan to a strange conclusion. He wanted to get back with Wendy. Kyle had a thought as well. He wanted to ask Bebe if she was still interested in him. She was always commenting on his ass, so he might have a chance. Stan didn't have that advantage. He had a strange relationship with Wendy, friends then boyfriend and girlfriend then a catastrophic break-up then friends but Stan wanted more than that.

9:00 PM

Stan and Kyle were getting ready for bed in the usual manner, with the exception of Joey crying in the bathroom. Kyle wrote "N/A Having Sleepover." in the record. "Kyle, I just thought about something. Joey's ten and this is his first sleepover." "So?" "We haven't got anything wrong with us and we've never had a sleepover with a girl..." Stan sighed. "...Is it just me or do we need to be really fucked up to get girls?" "I don't know. Joey's just got something we don't." "Well, Red told me he was funny, he was polite, charming, all that crap. Maybe we need to try that." "Joey was born polite and charming. We just aren't like that." "Yeah. I wonder what him and Red are doing now?" At the same time as all of this, Joey was rolling out his sleeping bag and brushing his teeth. Red was already in bed. Joey crawled into his sleeping bag and said good night. "'Night, Red." He said, smiling. "Good night, Joey."

6:00 AM

Joey was awake as usual. He decided to leave Red to sleep and got dressed into his Saturday clothes before brushing his teeth. He went down stairs and, using the ingredients he'd brought with him, made pancakes for him and Red. He put extra effort into these because if he was going to do it, he was going to do it right. A few minutes later Red came downstairs in her pyjamas, something Joey wasn't used to. He preferred the the uniformed perfection of conformity. "Hi, Red." "Oh, Hi, Joey. You're making breakfast?" "Yeah, pancakes. I hope that's okay." "Yeah, I can't wait to try them." She said, sitting down at the table. Stan and Kyle were still asleep. Joey's early wake-up calls had been happening every day since he was 8, around the time Cartman went missing the night after Stan saw lights in the sky.

9:30 AM

"Alright, Red, I better get back home. I'll see you again soon." He said, swinging on his backpack. He opened the door and started to walk back home and noticed that the curtains to the bedroom were still shut. Joey went up to the door, opened it and quietly went upstairs. Stan and Kyle were asleep so he decided to leave them. They haven't slept like this for years. He walked back downstairs and put the TV on before kicking his shoes off and lying down on the couch.

10:30 AM

"Are those guy's still asleep?" Joey thought whilst watching The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, his favourite program. He got up and checked on them. Stan was stirring and Kyle was hanging off his bed. He was never a still sleeper. He went back downstairs and resumed his Fresh Prince morning.

11:30 AM

Joey was still on the couch when he heard a loud thud. "Ah! Fuck..." Kyle was awake. Joey decided not to go upstairs, out of fear, because when Kyle falls off his bed he gets in an incredibly irritable mood. Joey heard muffled conversation and heard his name a few times. "Joey must still be at Red's. He hasn't woken us up." "That means we don't need to change out of our pyjamas to go get breakfast." "He can be a pain in the ass sometimes." "You can't blame him for having problems." "I'm not blaming him, I'm just saying that it can be annoying." They were half-way downstairs when they saw Joey at the bottom. "Joey! What are you doing back here?" "I've been here since nine o'clock but I didn't wake you up 'cos I've woken you up at six everyday for the last two years. I thought you could use some more time to sleep." "We did need that but Kyle woke himself by fa-" "Falling off his bed, I heard." "Yeah, and it fucking hurt." "Well, you deserve it 'cos you snore all the time." "Piss off."

1:00 PM

"So, how did it go with Red last night?" "It went fine." "Is that it? Fine, that's how you describe your first sleepover?" "It was great, it just felt strange when I was holding her hand or something." "I just remembered Mom's coming back tommorow." "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." "Didn't we have a babysitter?" "Yeah, but Stan paid her 30 dollars to stay away for the week." "Good work, Stan." "Thanks."

3:30 PM

Joey was about to go play his electric drum kit in the garage. He always put on a miniature performance on a Saturday for Stan and Kyle. "Hey, I just had an idea. I should invite Red to come and watch. She'd probably enjoy it more than you two miserable bastards." He picked up the phone and called Red. Stan and Kyle walked into garage as he spoke to her. They sat down and waited for him. He came in smiling and put his backing track CD into the hi-fi system and sat down. "So, I guess Red's coming over?" "Yeah, she'll be here in couple of minutes". Red knocked on the garage door and Joey opened it. "Hi, Red. Sit down, I was just about to start." He pressed play on the hi-fi and started playing Safety Dance by Men Without Hats. Stan and Kyle always ripped on him for liking it. Their typical insult was "I bet you'd prefer it if it was Men Without Pants." He was still in deep concentration but managed to give a thumbs up whilst twirling his drumstick. He seamlessly switched into Mama Do The Hump by Rizzle Kicks. Stan, Kyle and Red applauded. He kept playing despite Stan and Kyle making faces at him. He slipped into Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J, a personal favourite of his. Halfway through he stopped and went into Expess Yourself by Labrinth. He prefered this version. Stan, Kyle and Red cheered loudly and clapped as well. He played it incredibly well, considering he said he'd never been good at off time beats. He kept playing and eventually got to one of his favourite modern songs, 212 by Azealia Banks. It was a song Stan, Kyle and Red had never heard before but they still liked it. They were shocked by the unashamed usage of several swear words, some of which they had never heard before. He carried on playing for a while and continued with Wild Wild West by Will Smith. He enjoyed playing this song, mainly because it was Will Smith. Red cheered whilst Stan and Kyle clapped. After the song, he stopped and signalled to Kyle to come up. He whispered to him and Kyle nodded. He grabbed his guitar and quickly started tuning. Joey started back up and began playing Homo Rainbow by Ween. They played in perfect harmony. Suddenly Joey turned a microphone towards himself and started singing. Stan and Kyle were shocked. They had never heard him sing before. Kyle nearly lost his place, looking at him in confusion. "Woooo! Go, Joey!" Red cheered, thinking this is probably something he does all the time. Kyle was better than Stan expected. He had only heard him play once or twice. Stan decided to cheer as well. They played for a while and Joey did a big finish. Kyle dropped his guitar to the floor to ask him some questions, Stan stood up to do the same and Red ran over to Joey. Joey hopped off his stool and Red collided into him with a hug. "Joey, that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!" "Neither did we. When did you learn to sing?" "When I can't sleep. When else would I learn?" Stan looked at Kyle in confusion but they agreed with Red. He was a good singer.

6:00 PM

Red had gone home but Stan and Kyle were still shocked. "That was a really good performance earlier, Joey. How long had you been practising that?" "Since last week, that's actually why didn't get any sleep from Saturday. I was practising every night." "Really?" "Yeah, I wanted to make this weeks performance really good." "It was awesome, Joey." "Glad you liked it." "It's annoying that Mom's coming back tomorrow. I prefer it when she's on buisness trips, it means we can just do whatever the Hell we want." Joey sighed and stopped walking. "Joey, what's up?" "I don't know, I just... I don't want Mom to come back because we're a lot closer when she's gone. I don't wanna lose that." "We're not gonna lose it. Mom's going on another buisness trip next Sunday, so we can do this stuff again." Joey started crying and Stan tryed to hug him but Joey pushed him away before walking upstairs and going into their bedroom. "Is this a mood swing?" "No, I think he's actually sad." "Should we tell Mom about all the things that've happened this week?" "Like what?" "Him going to the doctors, pushing you into the table, punching Cartman, having a sleepover..." "Nah, let 'er find out for 'erself."

9:00 PM

Joey didn't need to cry in the bathroom tonight, so Kyle wrote down "0 Minutes". They were all in bed, about to go to sleep, when Joey got up and walked downstairs. "Joey, where are you going?" He didn't reply. Kyle got up and followed him. "Joey, wait." He kept going. He wasn't sleep walking because his eyes were open. He walked up to the table, sat down, crossed his arms and leant his head onto them. "Joey, you okay?" "No..." "Well, tell me what's wrong." "I just feel sad that our awesome week is gonna end." "We can have another awesome week. Mom's going again soon, we just have to tell her the babysitter was here everyday and she'll feel better about leaving us." "Alright." Kyle took him upstairs and got him back in bed. Kyle got in his own and pulled his covers up. "Good night, Stan, good night, Kyle." "Good night, Stan, good night, Joey." "Good night, Kyle, good night, Joey."

6:00 AM

Joey woke up quickly and got dressed even quicker. He brushed his teeth and yanked open the curtains. He ran downstairs and made breakfast. Stan and Kyle didn't even have time to react to the speed of the curtains swinging open before they could smell pancakes. Stan slouched out of bed and tugged on Kyle's pyjamas to wake him up. They both got dressed and went downstairs where they saw Joey thouroughly cleaning every surface. "Joey, slow down a bit, Mom won't be back until nine o'clock." "Oh, crap, I've only got three hours to clean the whole house!" He rushed around the house, scrubbing everything, before sitting down to catch his breath.

8:50 AM

Stan, Kyle and Joey were waiting outside for Mom's cab when Joey started hyperventelating. "Whoa, Joey, you okay?" "I'm just nervous. I don't want Mom to know I'm seeing Red or that pushed you into the table or how I punched Eric or-" "We're not telling her, Joey. If she finds out on her own, we'll deal with it." "How?" "Mood swing all the way." They all laughed before they noticed a cab. Joey gasped "Here she comes..." The car slowly edged towards the curb. It stopped and the door was slowly pushed open. Stan, Kyle and Joey knew they would have another week like this. So many things have been left unanwsered.

Would Stan get back together with Wendy?

Will Kyle ever ask Bebe out?

Will Joey ever be free of his mood swings?

These questions and more will be answered in their next adventure.

FINISHED AT:

24/05/2012

4:03:09 PM


End file.
